


Some family you make

by RussianWitch



Series: At the end of history [3]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Anal Sex, Developing Relationship, Dysfunctional Family, Fix-It, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Post-Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 18:59:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianWitch/pseuds/RussianWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kitchens can be put to better use than cooking breakfast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some family you make

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd   
> Also missing two in between stories which will materialize eventually.

In the morning he opens his eyes feeling slightly hung over and buried under bodies. Slipping from the bed, from under the kids' possessive hands, Herc spares only a quick glance at the extra body in the bed.  
He retreats to the kitchen deciding that coffee is needed before he'll be ready to deal with the night before and what it implies for the future. 

The kitchen is big and gadget rich despite all three of them not being able to cook for shit. The coffeemaker is space age more complicated than a Jeager all shiny buttons and displays. Herc focuses on only thinking about measurements and programs getting absorbed in chrome machinery.   
Large hands landing near his hips on the counter is the only warning he gets that he isn't alone in the bright kitchen. Stacker moves like a ghost, his body hot against Herc's naked back where there is now only an inch between them at best. Stacker breaths down his neck and waits for Herc to make up his mind about their further activities, being the good guest that he is.  
They haven't touched each other the night before, let the boys do all the touching for them as they watched each other lose it. Not that Herc hadn't wanted to reach out, but it didn't feel like it was the right time not with the boys there, not for the first time at least.

There is a reason why Herc made a good Jeager pilot and a jet pilot before that; he knows how to take chances, knows how to risk. Taking another in a long line of chances Herc leans back against the body boxing him in against the counter gratified when in answer Stacker's mouth fastens on the side of his neck. Stacker's tongue licks up Herc's neck to his ear where teeth fasten onto the lobe making him pant and swallow a whine. The hands that are boxing Herc in shift, one hand going up coming to rest in the middle of Herc's chest, the other slips under the apron to scratch at the thatch of hair that surrounds Herc's cock. Herc throws his head back, lets it rest on Stacker's shoulder opening himself up to whatever the man wants to do sinking into the feel of the bigger body behind him and the pres of capable, sure hands exploring him. 

Stacker huffs and fumbles at the apron, but doesn't ask and Herc isn't going to explain it's his goddamn kitchen and if he feels like making coffee in an apron and nothing else it's his goddamn business. Stacker has always been the more proper of the two of them to no one's surprise when Herc reaches back intent on skin under his hands he feels cotton. At least Stacker isn't fully dressed; just wearing boxers tempting Herc to turn around rip the damn things off to get at what they are hiding. He grinds back gratified to feel a hard cock against him through the thin cotton.

"We doing this here sergeant?"

It's ridiculous how fast those words, that tone, goes to Herc's cock. 

"Yes we are sir." 

He can barely form words between swallowing down moans that want to break free. They've been co-pilots for a while but they've been soldier and superior officer for far longer and that's part of the attraction. Herc's been fantasizing about watching the tight ass proper Brit lose it since they got partnered up the first time all those years ago. From the Drift Herc know that despite all the cravats and objections Stacker has armored himself with over the years, Stacker wants the same thing too; wants someone he can cut loose with and damn the consequences. He figures that after all these years of dancing around each other, after saving the fucking world they are entitled to it, finally.  
Maybe it would be better in a bed like normal people, only Herc's bedroom is still taken up by his two boys and this isn't for them. They could go to the bedroom that's been set aside for Stacker at the start of the visit before he got dragged into the insanity, but that's a guest room cold and impersonal. And they sure as well aren't going to screw in on of the boy's room so the kitchen it is.  
Stacker practically purrs his assent, pinches Herc's nipple and squeezes the root of his cock then twists his around before Herc is finished groaning and arching into the sensation. Face to face for the first time this morning they hesitate, rock against each other Herc's hands coming up, scratching their way up the body that's still hard and powerful and barely shows any trace of the disease that has played havoc with it for years, to clamp on Stacker's head pulling him down until they are forehead to forehead rocking against each other breathing each other's air. When they finally pull apart a bit getting them-selves under control, Stacker gets his first look at Herc's apron. 

The thing is pink and frilly and demonstrates that both his boys have a sense of humor cultivated by the armed forces. Stacker snorts, pulls Herc close to bury his laughter in Herc's shoulder while at the same time picking the knot on the apron loose. The frilly thing gets tossed somewhere across the room and Stacker can see him fully, see how much he wants what is about to happen.   
Herc's cock is deep pink by now almost red contrasting nicely with Stacker's dark skin when his hand closes around the hard flesh, he thrusts happily into the rough palm watching Stacker for clues to how this is going to play out. 

The rakish grin and getting hoisted onto the counter are unexpected. All of a sudden Herc's ass is on the cold metal his knees pressed apart by Stacker's tick body that's flush against him, Stacker's mouth back on his throat exploring Herc's skin. He curses at the discomfort and leans into the bites and sucks that are bound to leave spectacular marks, wraps his legs around Stacker's waist to make sure the man can't get away before Herc is done with him.

"Feeling adventurous sir?"

With him on the counter they are just about the same height, Herc maybe a little taller enough that he had to bend down to lick into Stacker's mouth.

"Anticipating feeling you, sergeant." 

He smiles into the kiss, wraps his arms around broad shoulders and enjoys the sensations of their cocks rubbing together. Stacker goes back to marking him up tracing tattoos and scars with his tongue until he reaches a nipple and bites sharply. Herc has to swallow a scream of surprise, digs his nails into Stacker's back in retaliation hoping that he's leaving welts right between the shoulder blades. He's pushed back until he's half lying there; his shoulders braced against the wall and ass easily accessible, hands scrambling for purchase. Stacker grins, leans in to lick down Herc's abdomen and follow the treasure trail only to pull away at the last second with a grin.

"You got any lube stashed around here or do you want it rough?" 

Herc's still not over the shock of not getting Stacker's mouth where he's just realized he really, really wants it; thankfully his body can act on automatic reaching for a nearby cupboard to pull out the olive oil that was probably bought with salads in mind or something. It's slippery anyway and in arm's reach so Herc is damn happy that he remembered it especially with Stacker's mouth and hands on his body driving him crazy. 

Stacker's fingers brush against his balls, push them aside and explore the sensitive skin behind them until they come to Herc's asshole. The sensation has Herc so distracted that he doesn't notice Stacker open the oil with his free hand, only notices the cool, slippery liquid bathing his balls and dripping down towards his ass. Stacker's fingers run through the slippery mess, rub the oil into skin, spreading it out over hairy thighs than pushing a finger into Herc's ass. It isn't careful, isn't slow the digit sinks in fully but despite Herc being practically a virgin after more than 15 years of not doing this. Only it doesn't matter, because he wants this badly now that they are finally getting around to it, trusts Stacker implicitly with his life and body and even just the idea of any part of Stacker inside his body is almost enough to make Herc come. 

"Bloody hell you're hot!" 

Another finger slips into Herc's ass, starts spreading him wide.  
Herc bracing himself on the counter, suddenly remembering that Stacker still has his boxers on.

"You're overdressed, sir." 

Stacker growls at him, wipes the oil from his fingers on Herc's abdomen and Herc smirks eyes glued on the impressive bulge in the boxers. He's seen strippers do a less arousing job than Stacker carefully pulling his underpants off, but then Herc knows himself to be biased.  
Rationally he knows what the boxers have been hiding; he's seen Stacker's cock the night before and even before that using the communal showers in the Shatterdome, but it feels different with the unveiling being just for him this time. He moans loud and long watching as oil is applied to the freed flesh, as it's readied to give him pleasure. 

"Better get that thing in me, sir before I go out of my mind." 

Stacker laughs and the sound, together with now three fingers returning to his ass, sends warm sparks through Herc.

"So much for the acclaimed Jeager pilot self control..."

Herc growls grabbing the wrist working between his legs pushing it away, grabs the cock he wants to have inside him and pulls Stacker closer by it until he can feel the bulbous head right up against him. Stacker is still grinning at his impatience when he bats Herc's hand away from his cock. He thrusts once and Herc can feel the cock-head inside of him, torturing him with the promise of more while Stacker stays immobile. Herc opens his mouth ready to curse his lover when Stacker grabs him by the back of his thighs, pulls him off balance and straight onto his cock. His legs are slung over Stacker's shoulders; it feels like he's bent double, out of breath and so full that he imagines being split apart. With a little bit of effort he can sling his arms around Stacker's neck, pull his head down and initiate a sloppy kiss as Stacker starts fucking him; sharp, short thrusts that grind Herc into the counter. Stacker’s hands are on his ass digging in hard, Herc hopes they will leave bruises that will last for months. His ass slips off the counter, back hitting the metal counter but since it feels like Stacker’s cock just sleeps deeper into him he just pulls Stacker closer and hangs on. 

Herc doesn’t even realize that he’s cursing out loud until Stacker’s hand is on his mouth smothering the words. He licks at the palm wet and dirty and hears Stacker curse for the first time outside of a Jeager. The sound is satisfying, dirtier than anything except possibly screwing your own kid, and something Herc finds he really wanted to hear.

“Come on Marshal; put your back into it!”

Stacker does, and it’s glorious, it’s so good it hurts, so good that Herc can’t keep it in; voices his pleasure again. They lock eyes and it feels like they are in the Drift again together only this time Stacker isn’t holding everything back. For once Herc can read everything Stacker has been holding back for years, is pretty sure that he’s just as much an open book to Stacker as Stacker is to him.  
Not like screwing his boys as enjoyable as it is; Stacker doesn’t expect him to hold it together, they are equals, brothers, lovers, blood brothers, the type of family only soldiers who have seen combat and lots of it have. 

Locked together; what feels like both body and mind they chase the rabbit together chasing release and feeling like they are melting together into one creature.   
Coming feels like the first time in the Drift, like the first victory, like survival.  
When Herc crashes back into his body he’s got Stacker using him for a pillow. Wanting to prolong the experience he forces Stacker’s head up, bites at the panting mouth licks into it moans when he can taste his need recuperated. It feels like they can go again as soon as they get their strength back, Herc is even looking forward to it when a noise from the other side of the kitchen forces him to look up.

He notes that they’ve been loud enough to wake the boys.   
Herc considers drawing Stacker’s attention to the spectacle in the kitchen door where Raleigh is holding his kid in an arm lock. Raleigh is holding Chuck’s arm twisted behind the kid’s back with one arm while gagging him with his other. Chuck looks murderous and turned on, his cock waving in the air as he struggles against Raleigh probably intent on murdering either Stacker or Herc him-self. Raleigh himself looks sort of dazed and amused. When he notices that Herc is looking at them he smirks.

“Guess we’re going out for breakfast?”

Before Herc can address the comment, the kid yelps pulling his hand away from Chuck’s mouth a bright red bite-mark clear on his palm. Chuck straightens up vibrating with anger, sneering at Raleigh than taking a step towards him.  
Stacker finally moves away looking like he doesn’t want to go and Herc would love for them to stay in a clinch for a while longer. Herc swallows a moan as he slides off the counter feeling every muscle in his body protesting. He holds on to Stacker for balance while trying to stand up properly to be able to face his boy head on. 

“Chuck, come here.”

His boy is still looking pissed but he flies up, pushes between him and Stacker to stick his tongue into Herc’s mouth. Territorial and possessive just like his old man only without the self-control making sure that his daddy doesn’t like someone else better. When Herc is allowed to breathe again, his boy still wrapped around him, he looks at Stacker again who’s already found his boxers again and is studying the bite on Raleigh’s hand with a raised eyebrow. 

“Scrubbing down the counter is faster.”

Stacker snorts pulling Raleigh into a hug and towards Herc and a still grumbling Chuck.   
Herc watches him reach out, ruffles Chuck’s hair than forces him to stop burying his face in Herc’s chest and look up.

“I’m not taking your daddy, Chuck. Just borrowing him for a mite, you OK with that?”

Chuck sneers again, but Herc can feel all the tension leaving his boy’s body only the hard cock poking against his hip remaining. 

“Better remember that, Uncle Stacker.”

Stacker snorts but accepts the moniker, pulls Chuck out of Herc’s arms exchanging him for Raleigh. Chuck struggles as he’s pinned against the counter by his former boss and kissed until he’s out of breath. Stacker only lets the boy go when Chuck is pliant and out of breath in his arms, giving him back to Herc.

“We good, baby boy?”

Clutching at Herc again Chuck looks at Stacker, then at Raleigh before nodding.

“Just one big family aren’t we?”

As he talks Max comes wandering into the kitchen looking hopeful at his masters and Herc can’t help laughing. Because Chuck is right, they may not be blood but they only have each other in the world not counting Mako and the dog. 

“Yeah we are. Now go get dressed because either we’re scrubbing the damn counter or we are going two hours into town.”


End file.
